


Reunions and Special Seminars

by LuxrayOnAO3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3
Summary: Amidst the ruins of Garreg Mach, the Golden Deer class has returned. Byleth seeks out the one person who hasn't shown their face yet, only to have a mutual admittance of some long-held feelings.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Reunions and Special Seminars

Garreg Mach Monastery, Imperial Year 1185

Claude ran a hand through his tousled brown hair, shrugging widely at the rest of his fellow students. No, wait, not students anymore -- their group of Golden Deer had grown, now. They had reunited in the last week, each of them travelling to the monastery to fulfil the promise they’d made five years ago. It was an improbable thing, and yet here they were with each other. It had been great to catch up with everyone.

The monastery was not in good shape, and preliminary work had begun from the Knights of Seiros to clear out the worst of it; mercifully, the Golden Deer classroom had been relatively untouched during Edelgard’s attack, and the group of twenty-somethings had chosen to use it as a temporary base until the main warroom of the Monastery could be cleared and repaired.

“Where is Teach? Damn, we all reunite for the first time in half a decade and he decides he has better things to do? Well, far be it for me to lecture _him_ , I guess.”

“It is a bit rude for the professor to keep us all waiting,” Lysithea sighed. “Especially when we are all here to demonstrate how much we can remember from his classes!”

“Seteth is probably boring his ears off,” Leonie offered. “Have you heard that man speak? He could drawl officiously for hours. No wonder they haven’t found Rhea. His search plans probably take the whole day to listen to…”

“I wonder what could be keeping him,” Claude mused. “Well, ‘til we find out, classroom’s ours. Who’s for some cards?”

* * *

Bernadetta von Varley had not experienced euphoria like this for a long time.

The door was closed behind her, lock bolted; her old student’s room was hers again, and even better, nobody knew she was here! Bernie giggled to herself in delight -- this was a highly satisfactory state of affairs, and she intended to make the most of it.

Her eyes trailed the nostalgic set of furniture, covered with a thin layer of dust from years of neglect; the enormous pile of large, overstuffed plushy animals in the corner; the bed, which she had already changed into a cleaner, less spider-infested set of linens. “Well, I suppose I had better clear out the rest of the cobwebs,” she said to herself, humming happily as she began to clear grey curtains of dust from her furniture.

As she wiped down the small standing mirror in the corner, Bernie caught sight of herself and suddenly realised how long it’d been since she’d last stared at herself in this same silver canvas. It was a surprise to see the figure staring back at her. No longer sporting that dreary Officers’ Academy uniform but instead clad in an embroidered, purple overtunic with a cutaway that showed off her neck and bust, Bernadetta had sewed this outfit herself, and she realised as she looked just how much five years had filled out her figure. The girl had a complex about many things, but body shape was not one of them. Bernie had never really cared how she looked, but with the newer set of clothes, she took a more critical eye. She’d gained six inches on her past self, at a guess; her bust was another size up from the days of uniform, ample enough to fill out her tunic nicely. More impressive, Bernie noted, was the way in which her hips and thighs had widened, and she shuffled sideways in the mirror, noting the way her butt had _definitely_ got bigger.

“Sheesh Bernie, good thing you got away from home,” she said to herself. “I never realised this outfit revealed so much… well, since I’m going to be by myself, I guess it doesn’t really matter! Though maybe I could sew something less flashy?” 

Bernie looked around, dredging memory for any signs of her old sewing supplies; in the corner, two rolls of material lay propped up, distinctly moth-eaten.

“Oh no,” she muttered. “Well, maybe I can sneak down to the marketplace sometime… anyway, you are getting distracted, Bernie, finish cleaning before you slack off.”

The girl went back to cleaning up, a pile of dirt-soaked cloths building by the doorway.

* * *

Claude, Byleth recalled, would often laud his tactical talents after a skirmish. _Another great battle, Teach! Nothing escapes you, it seems!_ Then the boy would clap him on the back and slink off. 

_Nothing escapes you_ … Byleth wasn’t sure he was ready to accept all of Claude’s bantering praise -- reacclimating to his over friendly ways had, in fact, taken a few days -- but in this instance, the man’s lilting voice in his head might well have been correct.

Byleth’s first suspicions had been raised earlier in the day, when food had gone missing from the kitchens. Not yet restored enough to be staffed by actual cooks, the group of Golden Deer had taken turns making their own meals, and Byleth had played kitchen-master for the last days, poring over an old recipe book to find meals they could make with the supplies slowly arriving from the local villages. Seeing a quantity of bread and hard cheese disappearing seemingly overnight, Byleth was determined to find a possible enemy hiding in their midst. 

For the better part of the morning he had walked around Garreg Mach, until arriving into the rubble-strewn grass front of the old student dormitories -- where he’d taken astute notice that one door, somewhere near the centre of the row, was now very firmly closed.

He ascended the steps quietly and inspected the brass nameplate affixed to the front.

“Bernadetta von Varley,” his lips mouthed out, silently. 

He wasn’t surprised, he supposed, remembering instantly the girl in question. The two of them had been unlikely friends before the war; he’d teased her out of her shell a little with gifts and the prospect of solitary tea every week, revealing a nice, if reclusive, personality to the purple-haired shut-in. The skittish girl had even desperately begged him to transfer to the Golden Deer, a request he’d been pleased to grant. So perhaps she, too, had remembered their pledge to reunite at the day of the Millenium Festival. Byleth had to concede she had done it in a not untypical fashion, with her demeanour ensuring she kept her own company. But if she was here -- why did that prospect evoke a sudden flutter in his chest? And would she even want to see him?

He knew how to fix that situation. Quietly, he slipped away, wondering if Anna had pitched her stall yet, now that word had reached the outlying towns that operations at the Monastery were back into action. His plan would only require a modest purchase.

* * *

The delectably fuzzy stuffed animal was behind his back, concealed in oversized overcoat sleeve; Byleth’s other hand knocked on the door a few times, before he listened carefully.

There was no response, but a mess of dusty rags now lay outside the door, seemingly proving his guess right. Byleth cleared his throat.

“I know you’re in there, Bernie,” he announced through the wood. “Won’t you open the door?”

On the reverse of the door, Bernadetta’s heart felt like it dropped in her chest as she froze in shock. “Professor…” she whispered, hand immediately involuntarily covering her lips, too late to cover the sound. She hesitated for what seemed like an eternity, before stepping towards the door, hand outstretched towards the lock, not entirely steady, trembling as she contemplated opening the latch.

Her hand drew just short of committing to unbolting the lock.

“I-Is it really you, Professor?” Bernie winced as her voice was shrill, shaky.

“Yes. Can I come in? I promise it’s just me.”

Bernie took a deep, unsteady breath, trying desperately to calm herself. “O-Okay!” she just about managed to squeak, hand sweatily fumbling with the latch, pulling it open before recoiling as if it were some venomous viper, feet stumbling back into the room, trying to regain some composure.

The door cracked open slowly, and Byleth stepped into the room, closing and re-bolting the door behind him. He gave the girl the barest hint of a reassuring smile, and the girl immediately began to stammer.

“A-are you here to kill me? Is that a sword behind your back?”

Byleth blinked, nonplussed. “No? It’s a gift for you.” He proffered the small stuffed animal from behind his back, holding it out to her. “I thought it might take some kind of gift to get into here. But now I’m here, I can give it to you anyway. It’s good to see you again, Bernie.”

Bernie carefully reached out to take the fuzzy, cute thing, and she looked at it dumbly. 

_Once again, he brought something for me… and I thought, stupidly, of the worst._

A smile crept up on her face as she released a nervous breath, blinking a few times. “T-thank you, Professor, i-it’s good to see you too… it’s just, I, uhm, after the battle, you’d disappeared. I think some of us thought you were dead. But then I overheard that you’d come back, and here you are...”

“I might as well have been. I was out for a long time. It’s.. complicated.”

“O-oh,” Bernie nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I’m… I’m lost for words. I thought...”

“I know,” Byleth nodded. “Well, here I am.”

“And you even brought me a gift,” Bernie whispered, her eyes bright. “Thank you so much…”

Her hands were clutched around the stuffed animal in a possessive grip. Byleth looked at its wrung neck, and tried to wrack his brain to say something to calm the girl down a little. As he looked her over, comparing his memories of her to the student she’d been, he allowed his eyes to admire Bernie’s attire; seemingly the girl’s needlework wasn’t just idle timewasting. 

“Looks like the last five years have been good to you,” Byleth said, admiringly. “I like your new clothes. And your hair is actually styled! It’s nice to see.”

“A-ah!” Bernie jumped at the compliment, having turned around to set her latest gift atop the dresser, joining a rather dustier pile of stuffed animals piled high to the ceiling. Most of which had been from Byleth, too. He didn’t know whether to be pleased they were still here or disappointed that she hadn’t taken them with her. But perhaps there hadn’t been time, after Edelgard.

“Thank you, Professor… I was wondering if it’s too flashy…”

“It looks just great to me.”

Bernie nervously balled her fists, spinning to face Byleth, and her arms wrapped around him in a sudden rush, darting under his to wrap around his back even as the girl pressed herself into him, head finding his shoulder. She was warm and sudden, and Byleth was taken aback.

“Bernie!” he began, startled, before he was cut off by a torrent of words from the girl--

“Oh Professor I missed you so much and seeing you again it’s been so long and I’m sorry I thought you were going to kill me but it’s just I didn’t expect you to be here but it’s so nice to see you and you even brought me something again as well it’s too much--”

Byleth allowed himself a genuine smile as he leaned into her clumsy hug, his own arms awkwardly snaking up the girl’s back, the heat of her skin of her under the slight tunic she wore bleeding into his hands pleasantly. 

“Like I said, Bernie. It’s good to see you again.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, content in their reunion.

“You know, Professor,” the girl offered, after a beat, “I, I actually have a gift for you, as well.”

“Is that so?” Byleth quickly scanned the room; nothing seemed obvious as a candidate.

“Mhmm,” Bernie giggled into his shoulder. “Close your eyes, okay?”

Byleth closed his eyes, before the girl loosened the stricture of her arms around his torso, the weight of her hands going to his shoulders, and he felt the soft brush of her lips against his for a moment, before she pulled back quickly.

He slowly reopened his eyes to see a furiously pink Bernadetta, her fingers at her lips and head turned off to the side, clearly embarrassed. 

“Ah, s-sorry, Professor, I couldn’t help myself--”

Byleth reached gently to her hand, pulling it slowly away from her face, squeezing it reassuringly; he closed the distance between them, and with a delicate turn of her head, pressed his lips back on hers, kissing her back.

The noise that came from the girl was one of surprise, but this time as his lips met hers she quickly reciprocated, her hands quickly seeking Byleth’s neck and pulling in his face to hers. Byleth sent his own hands back to slip around her back, soaking in her warmth as they kissed softly. The girl was eager, clumsy and inexperienced, but Byleth suspected he wasn’t much better; their lips brushed over each other’s for a few moments, the soft sounds of kissing filling the room punctuated by small noises of appreciation from Bernadetta.

After a beat they separated, Bernie’s forehead against his as she smiled shyly. “I… that was my first, you know,” she admitted, her hands fidgeting behind his neck as she searched his face for a reaction. “Was it… I mean…”

“Yes, it was,” Byleth said, a smile emerging on his face too, a visible sweep of relief coming from the girl opposite. He leaned into her ear, his voice low.. “Thank you, Bernie. I… I know why you did that, I think. And if it’s what I think then yes, I feel the same way.”

“R-Really??” Bernie whispered. “Oh, I’m so glad, Professor…”

“If…” Byleth thought of his words carefully. “If this is the way you want things to go between us now, you just have to say so. Certainly I know I would. I think you are wonderful, Bernie, I always have. I’d like nothing more than to be with you now we’re here, in this place.”

Bernie responded by flinging her hands around his face and peppering his mouth with more kisses. “Please, yes, please, Professor!” she whispered fervently, before delivering the tightest hug she’d ever given anyone.

“Byleth,” he corrected. “There’s not really so much of a class to teach, here, now. And if we do this between us we are equals, right?”

“Byleth, then,” Bernie nodded. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“I’m right here in your hands and the door’s locked shut. Really, the pleasure should be mine.”

Bernie shivered at those words, her toughened fingertips still stroking his neck as she pulled him back into a deepening set of kisses. “You know, there are things that are better enjoyed, locked away together, if it’s not too much--”

“It seems like it’s years overdue,” Byleth whispered. “Kiss me all you want.”

The girl in his arms moaned, mouth meeting his again, heat rising in both their faces as they kissed more boldly now. After a moment, Bernie prodded past his lips with her tongue, and soon theirs were rubbing softly together, lips open and parted for each other as they explored each other’s mouth. 

Byleth allowed himself to reach up the back of Bernie’s neck, long fingers creeping past the nape of her neck causing Bernie to moan gently at the feeling, before they found her hair and enmeshed between the soft, purple strands. He marvelled at how soft her hair was on his skin; it was like touching spun silk. Clearly someone in the last few years had taught Bernie a few tricks on that count, compared with the messy mop he’d remembered from years past. 

Such questions, Byleth decided, could wait, whilst the two of them made out like bandits. As they grew more ardent, breath coming a little shorter from the urgent exploration of each other, his hand slipped up the back of Bernie’s top, and he enjoyed feeling the surprisingly firm muscles of her back and shoulders, honed from years with a bow, covered under a blanket of smooth, soft skin. 

Distracted, Byleth was so utterly lost in the novel exploration of her body that Bernie had to pull back abruptly, giggling. “I’ve been tugging at your clothes for about a minute now,” she grinned. “Can you…”

Her partner stared blankly for a moment, before nodding quickly, and the two of them spent a few minutes slowly undressing each other. Byleth couldn’t take his eyes off the bare shoulders revealed in front of him as he unfastened Bernie’s tunic, before she helped him tug it over her head, and her waist and breasts stole his rapt attention, and dispelled any last hesitations he had. Bernie’s waist was slim, her breasts full, a slight blush spreading under her collarbone from the excitement their kissing had commanded.

“You are beautiful, Bernie,” Byleth told her, as she tugged off his own tunic, hands searching his own broad, toned pectoral muscles, snaking along his ribs, across the deep scar over his heart. 

“Not so bad yourself,” Bernie breathed. “Taken some licks in your time, it looks like…”

“I’ve been through a lot,” he replied. “Another time. Right now, there are more pressing matters, like getting the last of these clothes off and taking you to bed.”

The last of their clothes were disposed off, only their lower underclothes still on, and Bernie giggled as Byleth scooped her up easily in his arms, carrying her five feet across to the bed. He let her down gently until she was sitting on the bed’s edge, and then pushed up against her, reuniting their avidly-meeting lips, and she mewled under him.

“This is way better than I ever fantasised,” Bernie moaned, Byleth’s hands finding her breasts. He marvelled at the feeling, enjoying the softness of her skin and the plump feeling as her breast filled his hand, and then he began delivering a gentle series of touches and squeezes that incited a fiery heat in Bernie’s chest as they continued to kiss.

“You imagined doing this?” Byleth asked, kissing down her neck, a flurry of open-mouth touches making their way down Bernie’s neck to her collarbone, the girl squirming in his hands at the hot feeling of his tongue on her skin.

“I mean, kind of,” Bernie writhed under his continued kisses. “You were so nice to me back during the Academy days, I always had a fantasy, that you would come into my room and we would do stuff like this. I… I kind of got off to it a few times… but actually doing this stuff is so much better--”

Another moan escaped Bernie’s lips, muffled by Byleth’s mouth, every point of contact he had with her feeling like it was aflame, and she shook her head. “Mmmph, this is so so hot, and I don’t want to stop, but I can’t let you do everything.” She rolled around on the bed, sitting up suddenly, brushing the fringe out of her face, looking at Byleth, teeth worrying her lip as she thought about what she wanted. Bernie leaned forward, hand coming to rest on Byleth’s stomach, even as her other began to fumble with the hem of his underclothes.

He helped her lever the garment down and off, kicking it from his ankles, where it joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Bernie watched them leave with a giggle, before returning her gaze to that hidden part of him, and as she laid eyes on the hardness he’d built for her her eyes flared wide.

“Holy-- I mean, Goddess-- wow…” Bernie mumbled. Byleth’s cock was bigger than she’d expected, easily enough to wrap both her hands around and not be done. The girl took a deep breath as she reached out to touch him, Byleth’s own escaping him as her fingers tentatively took hold of him. Bernie began a gentle inspection of his member, her soft, careful touches causing Byleth to twitch impatiently in her hands, the first sheen of precum beading at the tip of him.

Bernie looked up at him, smiling. “I always wanted to do this, too,” she said, before leaning down and taking the tip of him into her mouth.

Any stoicism Byleth had remaining quickly departed, and as Bernie’s tongue swirled gently and slowly around his tip, lapping up the first traces of his salty excitement, the man could do little else but groan in pleasure at the warmth and care.

“Oh, Bernie, that’s, that’s really good,” he managed, the girl taking more of him slowly, the soft and loving way she applied the attention of her mouth on him causing his cock to throb against her tongue and his need to grow.

Bernie pulled her head back, and Byleth moaned as she held herself close, the soft impact of her warm breath on his saliva-streaked cock almost as good as being in her mouth in the first place. “I’ve never seen you behave like this,” Bernadetta giggled. “Does my mouth really feel that good?”

“Yes,” Byleth said quickly. “Overwhelmingly so, Bernie-- mmf--”

“Do you want me to keep going?” she blinked, coquettishly. Bernie rubbed her thighs together, considering the words, and the growing need in her loins. “Or do you…y’know...” 

For the first time in Bernie’s experience the professor had been left unable to find words. “I....” he began blankly, so hazed in lust he wasn’t even sure which he wanted more right now. “I don’t know.”

Bernie grinned at his indecision, interspersing her words with soft, slow licks along his length, every pass of her keen, wet tongue causing Byleth’s cock to ache. “You don’t have to hold back,” she said, “you can tell me what you _really_ want.”

Byleth groaned, despite himself. “I want to come in your mouth, Bernie. It feels amazing right now.”

“Mmmm, much better,” Bernie moaned, blushing. “Alright then, Prof- Byleth. Let go inside my throat any time you want, okay? Since it’s you, I don’t mind…”

As the girl took him back into her mouth, deeper again this time, Byleth could only watch as Bernie continued her oral attentions on him. His cock slipped further and further into her mouth as she got into it, the growing blush on her cheeks mixing with an expression of satisfaction that fuelled Byleth’s own growing pleasure as he watched her head slowly bob up and down.

Her head came up with a soft, wet thwack, Bernie smiling at him as she continued to lick at his cock. “I imagined this so many times,” she murmured, gently sucking and licking the head of his cock between every phrase, sentence punctuated by small, lewd noises. “One of my favourites, was that you would come see me, and we would go to bed, and I would do this to you, and…” Bernie delivered another lick to him and looked up. “I really like the idea of you pulling my head down just as you come into the deepest part of my throat so… could you do that?”

Byleth’s head tipped back at that, almost looking to the ceiling for verification of Bernie’s lewd question, before he looked down at the cute, naked girl taking his cock in her hands and mouth, and realised he probably hadn’t misheard. 

“Only-- only if you’re comfortable,” Byleth managed, his cock twitching with anticipation with every soft caress Bernie gave him now. “I think I’m, not so far away…”

“Feel free to mess up my hair, okay,” Bernie grinned. “Tell me when you’re going to come so I know when to swallow, okay?”

Whatever side of Bernie was escaping her lips right now should have been scandalous, but Byleth just nodded and put a hand into her hair, enjoying the heat under his fingertips as she continued to take him deeper into her mouth. Soft, slick noises punctuated the air as Byleth disappeared into Bernie’s warm mouth and tongue, the girl’s tongue swirling thickly around his length causing him to twitch in pleasure. Bernie’s saliva began to pool warmly around the base of his cock with every pass, and after a minute or so, she’d managed to take him all the way in, and she hummed in approval as she felt Byleth’s dick pass the back of her tongue and into her throat. Byleth felt the girl’s soft exhalations every time she descended on him brushing against his stomach, groaning in building pleasure.

Byleth felt like his cock was on fire, the ache in him from Bernie’s devoted mouth having built into something intense and needy, and he found himself involutarily clutching at her hair in anticipation. Still she came up and down his length, breathing heavily as she took him to explore every inch of her mouth, and Byleth felt the telltale, tingling ache building in his cock.

“Bernie, I’m so close, you feel, you feel so good,” Byleth managed in a rush, second hand shooting into Bernie’s soft, purple hair, her motions sloppy and desperate now as she took as much of him as he could. Byleth felt himself coming loose, the overwhelming sensations of Bernie’s lewd, kind act threatening to tip him over the edge at any moment, and as he couldn’t hold back any longer, the climax in him imminent, he felt himself begin to cum, and he pulled her throat as far down onto his cock as he could manage.

Bernie hummed loudly in a rush of satisfaction, her throat working as he hilted himself inside her kind mouth, and his cock exploded, his cum erupting at her merciless treatment, coating the back of her throat in spurt after spurt of thick, white semen. Bernie’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt him shoot past the back of her tongue, moaning through a full mouth as she took everything he had to give her. Byleth groaned loudly as he filled her throat, feeling the way Bernie was still caressing the base of him with her lips, the back of her tongue still rubbing the head of his cock in just that right way even as he let go of everything inside her.

His climax was long and loud, and Bernie’s throat swallowed everything he gave her unfailingly. 

Spent, he pulled back, twitching cock leaving a trail of cum as he pulled back past her tongue, Bernie taking a deep breath and coughing awkwardly as she wetly swallowed the last of his pleasure, shaking her head as caught her breath back. Her hair was a mess, akin to the loose, unstyled way she’d fielded it in the Officers Academy from Byleth’s fevered grip, and she slowly, lasciviously licked the mess from her lips and tongue in front of him, , swallowing the last traces of semen her teacher had left in her mouth, expression blissfully happy.

“Hah, hah, oh, wow, that was so, so much better than I imagined,” Bernie shivered, head light. “Why, why didn’t I confess to you, all that time ago?” Bernie kissed the tip of his cock gently and Byleth groaned, still sensitive, the afterglow of a huge climax spread through his body. “I was such a stupid girl, then… I could have been doing this with you all that time, huh?”

“That was intense,” Byleth panted. “You had some, one hell of some fantasies…”

Bernie winked up at him. “Yeah. Now how about you fill out some more of them? Come here and fuck me, Pro-fes-sor.”

Byleth groaned as she led him by the cock into the bed, falling into it as she tugged at him, and in a scramble of bodies their lips met again, until she had him pinned under her broad hips, her underclothes long since gone.

“Oh my gosh, you’re still hard,” Bernie giggled, as she rubbed over his length with her own aching sex, biting her lip as he slipped slickly between her outer lips even as his tongue slipped between her topmost ones. “Mmmf, you really are unique, Byleth. Are you okay to--”

“After what you just did for me, I want to make you feel just as good,” Byleth whispered quickly, between kisses. “Is it... this, your first time? We can go at your own pace.”

An embarrassed smile crept up onto Bernie’s lips, and she pushed herself up on his shoulders, looking away for a moment, considering what to divulge. “So, I’m way too turned on to wait, but even then, uhm, you know, being alone so much... I kind of, uhm, spent some of it screwingmyselfsilly? There are, ah, replica things--”

Her partner had to laugh at that. “I know the general sort, yes.”

“Yeah, so, like I said, fantasies. I’m just kind of glad THAT never came up as a lost item for you to return to me. I really would have died of embarrassment…”

Byleth smiled, his hands on her hips, fingers sinking into her plump butt. ““I’m ready whenever you are.”

A few fumbled motions as Bernie pushed herself up on her knees, the girl shivering in delighted anticipation as the head of him, still slick, rubbed deliciously at the opening between her legs. Bernie groaned, her eyes screwing up as the amorous sensation built, and she slowly began to lower her thighs, Byleth sinking effortlessly into her.

His hands trailed her waist, gently, even as he watched Bernie’s cheeks puff out slowly, the girl tossing her head to get the fringe out of her face, her hands on his chest as she slowly sank onto his length, small gasps escaping her lips as she took ever more of him.

“Ahhh, Goddess--” Bernie cried, about halfway down, the wet heat of her insides already causing Byleth to feel good. “Ahh--”

“Are you okay, Bernie? There’s no need to force--”

“No, it’s, ahhh, it’s fine, it feels really good,” Bernie smiled, “just, you are a bit bigger than anything that, you know… It feels amazing, so warm--” 

Byleth watched as the rest of him slowly slipped inside her, Bernie’s cute gasps of pleasure intensifying as she took him all. For her part, the deep, penetrating heat radiating from her lover’s cock inside her felt incredible; the way he was stretching her and pushing inside her both at once indescribably intimate and pleasurable. Eventually, Bernie rested wetly against the base of his cock, his member twitching inside her as she sank her hips onto his, and she let out a long slow breath.

“Is that good, Byleth?”

Considering how wet, tight and warm the girl taking his dick felt right now, coupled with the intense look of desire she was giving him and the flawless, naked breasts and hips she was displaying for him, Byleth’s answer didn’t even need thinking about.

“Overwhelmingly so,” he groaned. “Bernie, you feel, so tight--”

“Let me make it better,” Bernie whispered, seductively, and she worked her inside muscles, squeezing her inner walls tightly against him, grinning as she felt Byleth’s fingers dig into her butt. “I’m gonna keep doing this until you make noises to match mine,” she whined, “Goddess above, you’re so _big_ , I can feel every tiny movement of you inside me!”

Byleth felt her squeeze him again, the coaxing, indescribably soft feeling of her insides overwhelming, and he groaned gently. 

“I’m going to start moving now,” Bernie said, biting her lip.

Another series of gasps and moans escaped Bernie’s mouth the second time she took him, and after a minute of getting used to his size, her motions coming slow and constant from the motion of her hips, she was downright insensible. Byleth had never felt anything like the sensations she was gifting him. The sounds of the cute girl impaled on his cock were inciting his lust like nothing else, and as their breaths became more rapid, Byleth grabbed her hips more impatiently, and started to join her motion, pushing the little bit further inside her that caused Bernie to begin to moan loudly.

“Oh, fuck, Byleth, yes, just like that, gods--” Bernie’s hands were pushing hard on his chest, trying to keep herself steady as they moved, but as Byleth kept thrusting inside her, her arms weakened, before she gave up entirely and collapsed on his chest. Byleth groaned loudly as her soft breasts rubbed against his chest with every fevered thrust, even as the purple-haired girl searched keenly for his lips, and their noises of pleasure were swallowed by each other.

Encouraged, Byleth began to quicken his pace, and Bernie’s moans into his mouth began to get louder even as the sensations inside her intensified. She pulled back, desperately, hand shooting to her lips. 

“Ah, no, Byleth, fuck, _please_ , I won’t, I won’t be able to keep _quiet_ like this,” Bernie cried. “People will come and bother me, us… not like this, please, _please!_ “

The rapid pleas sounded more desperate by the second as they fucked. “You’d better come quickly then, Bernie,” Byleth panted under her. “Until I make you come, be as loud as you want. For me.”

Bernie had her fingers in her mouth, lips clamped around her digits in an increasingly futile effort to stay quiet under the pounding Byleth was giving her. His cock penetrated her as deep as he could go inside with every steadily more frequent thrust, and Bernie’s voice had given up now, turned from a quivering series of pleas to full throated, muffled shouts of pleasure. Byleth reached up, breathless, and pulled the spit-covered fingers from her mouth, holding them tight. “I’m serious, be as loud as you want for me,” Byleth grunted, before slipping her fingers inside his own mouth, half-kissing, half-sucking them, his hips never ceasing against hers.

“Ahhhh, aah, fine, _fuck_ , by the Goddess, Byleth, your cock is just so _good_ ,” Bernie shouted. “You’re so big, and warm, and you fit me just perfectly, and you’re hitting all the good spots inside me, it’s so much better than _anything_ I could ever do to myself.” Tears of unfocused pleasure were forming in her eyes as she shrieked, the arousal aching in her furiously. “Please Byleth, make me _yours_ , come inside me, make me come on your cock, break me and make me yours, forever, I want this everyday, just you and me inside and away from everyone else and fucking me silly like this, please, I need it, I’ve always needed you, ahhhh, I want to come so hard as you let go inside me--”

Byleth replaced her fingers, soaked, with Bernie’s own mouth, pulled her down into a messy kiss that she whimpered into with every desperate, last thrust of his cock. “Hold tight, Bernie, I’m close,” he panted, the tension building in his forehead and cheekbones that heralded a close end. “I love you, Bernie.”

“I love you too, Byleth,” she shouted, “ahhh, I love you, so don’t hold back, let’s come together, please, please, please--”

“I’m, oh, I’m so close for you, Bernie…”

Bernie sucked desperately at his lips, her form weak as she felt the ardent fire building inside her, melting in Byleth’s arms as his cock shaped her pussy around him. With each thrust their shared pleasure continued to noisily build. It was about all Bernie could summon to continued to work her walls tightly around Byleth’s cock with each thrust inward, the noises coming from Byleth with each increasingly ragged push indicating the effect it was having on him. Bernie felt warm, wanted, and no small sense of pleasure that she could hear him like this, his normally dispassionate demeanour now totally gone as he slammed again and again against her hips, her butt jiggling under his hands with every fevered slap and thrust.

When they came, it was together, and loud.

“I’m-- Bernie, I’m--”

“Yes, Byleth, yes, yes, I’m--”

“Coming-- coming--”

With a grateful cry, Bernie tipped her head back, shrieking in pleasure as Byleth hilted himself inside her trembling thighs, her tight inner walls finally claiming their prize from his cock and being rewarded in turn; Byleth grunted, breathless, as he came harder than the first time in the deepest part of Bernie’s sex, cock spurting strand after torrential strand inside her as far as he could manage, Bernie’s own orgasm set off by the powerful feeling of his and the merest brush of her clit causing her to buckle and shout on his cock, the two of them bucking and trembling into each other in a tsunami of a climax that claimed every sense except for the physical as they rode out the peak connected to each other deeply and lovingly.

Bernie flopped down onto Byleth’s chest, arms just possessed of enough strength to avoid a collapse, and they breathed into each other’s neck exhaustedly, content, spent, the press of flesh against each other a dim sensation as they tried to regain any sense.

“Byreff,” Bernie panted into his neck.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not leaving this room today.”

* * *

“Did you guys hear that? It sounded like faint shouting coming from outside,” Lysithea announced suddenly, ears pricked. 

“Yeah I heard something just now,” Hilda yawned, feet up on the desk. “Why don’t you go check it out and let us know what it is?”

“It could be another attack on the Monastery, Hilda,” Marianne interjected, walking over to the entranceway of the Golden Deer classroom, craning an ear out for any further noise. “Hm, it sounds like it might be coming from the south. Maybe the dormitories? Though as far as I know, we are all here, so…”

“It could be Teach...” Claude thought aloud. “Maybe I’ll go see. He’s clearly held up by something. And if there’s trouble, it’s probably nothing we can’t handle.” The young lord nodded at the rest. “Hold the class until I’m back, alright? And no peeking at my cards. That means you, Raphael.”

Claude left the classroom and darted across the courtyard of the Officer’s Academy, cutting through the overgrown gardens as quickly as he could. His ears trained on the air, he could pinpoint some kind of noise; it seemed indeed, as Marianne had suggested, to be coming from the dorms.

As he sprinted into the dorm courtyard, catching his breath, he listened carefully, noise seemingly silenced. Claude unsheathed his bow and pressed himself against the wall of building, moving forward, checking each empty bedroom for intruders. 

The first half-dozen were empty and bereft of assailants, but Claude didn’t let his guard down. Progressing up the row, he found one of the doors plain shut, and inspecting the door he read the brass nameplate.

_Bernadetta von Varley._

There was a pile of cleaning rags by the foot of the door.

Claude narrowed his eyes, intrigued, and knocked.

“Anyone there?”

“Ahhhh! No?” A girl’s voice, high-pitched and sudden, and not particularly convincing of its nonexistence.

“Bernadetta! Is that you? Man, I didn’t expect you to come back too, what with you only transferring to us and all. That’s great! Are you, are you okay in there?”

The voice behind the door was very quick to reply. “Yes! Fine! Thank you!”

“Are you sure? We heard shouting.”

“No idea Claude, hah! Must have been the, uhm, wind!”

“The wind… is this girl serious…” Claude muttered to himself. “Have you seen Teach?” he called through the door, more loudly. “You and him used to be close, right?”

“No?”

Claude grinned. “Alright. Let him know his Deer are in a herd when he’s done, I mean, when you see him.”

“What? I mean, okay!” Bernie squeaked.

“Thanks Bernie. See you soon, I hope. Have fun now.”

The youthful von Riegan chuckled to himself as he walked away, resheathing his bow. “Who’d have thought…”

The rest of the Leicester troupe looked at a very smug Claude waltzing back into the classroom with a set of puzzled faces. 

“Well, what was it?” Lysithea demanded. “You look way too smug for it to have been anything dangerous.”

“Oh, I just found Teach,” Claude winked. “He’s taking a special seminar right now. I don’t expect he’ll be around for the rest of the day.”

“Ah, what a bunch of crap,” Hilda grumbled. “He should have found someone to do his work, then, right?”

“Hey, the guy was asleep for five years or something, Hilda. I guess he needed to make up for lost time.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bernie is the best girl*. Sorry, that's just the way it is. Set this one before the 2nd half of VW path cause really, it's a bit silly you can't romance characters whenever you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one. Come join our FE lewd writers discord: https://discord.gg/vVaZAJc It's a good time. You must be 18+.
> 
> Catch you next time!
> 
> *At least in 3H.


End file.
